


And who are we to lose?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drunk Sex, M/M, harry is straight in this okay just a warning bc some ppl dont like that okay, hes also a super slut apparently, louis is obsessed w/ giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve just won their first Brit and Louis’ drunk and happy and he and Zayn are stumbling into his hotel room with their lips pressed against each others sloppily and Louis doesn’t think life can get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And who are we to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hahaha this is my first full one shot w/ a pairing that isnt lourry. it was made for the zouis ficathon.

“Think I can get ‘er?” Harry slurs, eyes drowsy as he siddles up behind Louis.

Louis glances at the taller boy behind him, swatting his hands away when they crawl up his waist. “Who, you mean her?”

He points to a woman, probably in her early twenties, who’s looking back at Louis-or, more likely, the baggage hanging behind him. Harry nods against his neck and Louis can feel his jaw shift as he probably sends a drunk smile at the woman.

“Hell yeah,” Louis answers, stepping away from in front of Harry and watching as he stumbles a bit. “Go get what you want.”

Harry nods stupidly and just as he’s about to go in, Louis steps on tiptoe and whispers in his ear “make sure you get some head.”

Harry blinks twice before understanding paints his face and he dashes to the woman, who smiles as he approaches. Louis sighs and woozily turns around, eyes scanning the full room for Zayn.

“Styles went to play, huh.”

Another figure is pressed flush against Louis’ back and instead of pushing them away he leans back into them, sighing happily as Zayn props his face on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yup,” Louis answers, eyes watching Zayn’s hand drift from his waist to his thighs, “and Tomlinson wants to play, too.”

He tilts his head up when he hears Zayn pull in a sharp breath, lips forming a smirk as he pushes his arse back against Zayn’s crotch.

“Yeah,” the younger boy mutters as he presses his fingers into the bulbous meat of Louis’ thighs, “yeah, and Malik can arrange that for you.”

~

They’ve just won a Brit and Louis’ drunk and happy and he and Zayn are stumbling into his hotel room with their lips pressed against each others sloppily and Louis doesn’t think life can get any better.

Zayn pulls away from Louis and blindly reaches behind himself, slamming the doors to the room shut. He then turns on a light and Louis’ already ripping off the pretty gray blazer he was wearing and toeing of the expensive Dobyn Oxford’s clad on his dainty feet. He kicks the articles of clothing away from the path and turns to Zayn, who’s peeling off his jacket and as soon as the thick material hits the floor Louis leaps at him and attaches his lips to Zayn’s neck.

Zayn tilts his head to the side and reaches down to grope Louis’ arse, fingers digging just under the cleft and he groans as Louis licks hotly down to the undone collar of his dress shirt, nimble fingers coming down and hastily unbuttoning (ripping) the piece of clothing until Zayn’s chest is revealed.

“Fuck,” he mutters, and Zayn walks him backwards until they’re standing at the edge of the bed. Louis opens the drawer to pull out the lube they used in the morning only to be greet by a picture of Harry’s face on a British tabloid.

“Oh!” Louis blurts. “I wonder if Harry’s gotten any head.”

“Louis,” Zayn whines. “I don’t care about that.”

Louis smiles up at Zayn and gracefully drops to his knees. His fingers move up to Zayn’s fly, skimming over his bulge and he giggles drunkenly. “You will care when it’s you getting head.”

Zayn bit his lip and his eyes hooded as Louis tugged the pants down to his knees and hovered his face a couple of centimetres away from his bulge. Zayn’s fingers wind through his thin hair and he experimentally bucks his hips forward and Louis frowns up at him, palms digging into his exposed thigh.

“Have patience,” he scolds before closing his eyes and mouthing Zayn’s dick through the thin material. It was already damp and he licked over it, nose nuzzling his belly button as he shifted on his knees and yanked the boxers down to pool with his pants. He watches it slap hard and wet against his lower abdomen before gripping the base. His suckles the leaking tip once before mumbling “Zayn’s gettin’ head” and taking him in.

His eyelashes flutter against the upper arch of his cheekbones and his lips stretch prettily around Zayn’s cock. He makes a small noise as the tip of his dick hits the back of his throat but doesn’t pull away. His eyes open and he looks up at Zayn in a submissive sort of way, the way he always does when he wants his mouth to be fucked.

Zayn obliges, gripping his hair tighter as he moves his hips back and snaps them back up, his cock sliding obscenely between Louis’ reddened lips. Louis moans around his length, tongue sliding on the underside of it as it’s thrust into his mouth repetitively and Zayn stops as soon as Louis squeezes his thigh.

He’s panting hard as he stares down at Louis, pulling his mouth to sit at the tip and letting the saliva drip down his dick. He grips him by the base and licks the saliva then, opening his dripping mouth and taking Zayn in again. He starts to bob his head up and down, cheeks hollowing yet tightening and his mouth is hot and slick as he flicks his tongue over the slit and catches the precome collecting there before looking back at Zayn with hooded eyes and a red smile.

“Do what you want,” he says, eyes wide and hands loose on his cock.

Zayn does what Louis wants without preamble, sliding back into his mouth and thrusting shallowly. Louis moans around him like all he could ever want is Zayn’s cock in his mouth and as Zayn pushes his throat higher to take more he realizes that it is probably all Louis wants.

He fucks Louis’ mouth in slow, deep thrusts and Louis takes it all in with a fluttering throat and little noises that sound so _hot_ and with anyone else they’d be gagging now but Louis just takes it and it’s the thought that he’s so used to sucking cock that makes Zayn go a bit mad and his thrusts become harder and sloppier and Louis swallows wetly around him, mouth tightening and Zayn lets out a string of curses as he comes hard, dick pulsing in Louis’ tight, hot mouth and his head lolls down to intently watch as Louis struggles to take it all down without a warning, thick white streaks trickling down his chin to his neck and merging with the thin trail of tears streaking his hollowed cheeks.

He pulls off of Zayn with the most filthy, wet noise and Zayn feels his abdomen tighten because he’s used to Louis doing the dirtiest things and it’s ridiculously hot to him now so he reaches down and pulls Louis to his feet, connecting their mouths and pushing them both onto the undone bed behind Louis.

Louis parts his lips the way a porn star would, slow but eager and with unknown mixes of liquids trickling down his mouth and as Zayn licks into his mouth the thought that Louis would have probably ended up using his body for money had he not joined the band passes through his mind and it just makes him grind his hips down harsher against Louis, who bucks up and tangles his fingers in the back of Zayn’s shirt.

“Zayn,” Louis keens as the younger boy licks down to his neck, hands worming between Louis and the mattress as he gropes his bum, “fuck me now.”

Zayn grips his arse tighter, fingers digging the juncture of where his thighs meet the erotic swell and he sucks a mark onto Louis’ jutted collarbone.

“Yeah,” he says, disoriented, “god, Lou, where’s the condom?”

He reaches out for the lube and Louis sits up on his forearms, frowning. “Don’t use a condom now.”

Zayn hesitates but as he watches Louis strip off his dress shirt along with his gray skinnies, he nods because he can see Louis’ hole between his spread thighs and it’s tight and dusted pink and _fuck_ he wants to feel it. He wonders if this is drunk Louis speaking and sober Louis would regret it in the morning but then he realizes Louis’ no better sober than drunk.

When Zayn turns back to Louis after he’s finished shedding the rest of his clothes, he takes in a sharp breath of air as he watches Louis spread his thighs wide and suck his middle finger into his mouth. It has a sheen of his saliva on it as he reaches down between the slutty sprawl of legs and tucks it inside his self.

“Fuck-“ Zayn lets out, eyes darkening as he watches the way Louis’ little hole literally _sucks_ the digit in, “how are you so ready?”

“Had a feeling we’d win the award,” Louis says lazily as his middle finger plunges in and out his body, eyes swimming with the drunk effect, “knew I’d be getting drunk celebratory sex, fingered myself in the loo during an ad break so I’d be ready.”

“God, Louis, you’re such a fucking _whore,”_ Zayn lets out, biting his lip right after because even though it’s true, he doesn’t think he should’ve said it like that. But Louis just moans, pulling his finger out and thrusting two back in.

“Yes, God, Zayn, you don’t know the half of it,” he chokes out before removing his fingers. “Now, how do you want me, beautiful?”

“On your back,” Zayn answers instantly. Louis nods in a loppy way as he shifts his body down to the spot and Zayn opens the lube to dribble some onto his palm and slick his cock.

“’m not the only whore,” Louis murmurs, “look at you. You’re already hard again.”

Zayn crawls above Louis and dips his head down to kiss him softly, the head of his cock catching against Louis’ hole and Louis shivers into the kiss, whining as Zayn spreads Louis’ legs out wide and grips them down to the mattress tight. Louis’ hands scrabble upwards and paw weakly at Zayn’s back as he pushes himself inside, the wet heat of inside Louis’ body pulling him in taut.

“Fuck, Lou, feel so good,” he mumbles as he digs his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. He licks at the sweat gathering there as he picks Louis’ legs up, gripping the back of his knees for leverage as he begins to fuck into him.

He moves inside Louis shallowly for a couple of thrust until Louis digs his blunt nails deep in between his shoulder blades and hisses _“more, fuck, please”_ and Zayn is nodding against his sweaty, flushed cheek and he sits back a bit, watching as his cock disappears into Louis’ heat and the new angle makes Louis rip his hands off Zayn’s back and tear at the stretched harsh bed sheets as Zayn resumes fucking into him in a relentless pace.

Louis pushes his hips down weakly to meet Zayn’s now erratic thrusts and he’s arching his curved back dangerously now and his lips have fallen open, a stream of the prettiest little noises dropping out and his tongue is licking the bottom row of his teeth and he just seems _hungry_ as he pleads for Zayn to use him and that’s what Zayn has been waiting for all night, for Louis’ mind and body (and spirit even) to go slack and empty and for his senses to be replaced with desire and just _beg_ to be used for Zayn’s pleasure and he smirks as he fucks long and hard into Louis, sure, deep strokes that have the small boy shaking violently underneath him and his cock is lying curved on his belly, hard and red and he reaches down for it but Zayn quickly swats his hand away before fucking into him harder.

“Za-Zayn, please- can I come let me come-“ and he’s chanting, his voice slurred with alcohol and pleasure and his body wracking with each thrust and Zayn shakes his head.

“The only way you can come is on my cock, babe.”

And with that he drops Louis’ legs, thighs spread out wide and uses one arm to brace himself over Louis as he uses his free hand to collect both Louis’ thin wrists and pin them over his head and he continues his brutal pace, hips red and sore as he pushes in balls deep and pulls out to leave only the tip caught in Louis’ leaking rim and he leans down to lick the angry red mark he made earlier on Louis’ collarbone and as he does his chest presses against Louis’ neglected cock and he hits his prostate in a deep fuck and Louis freezes underneath him, coming with a noise that sounds like a choked scream and his come splatters onto both his and Zayn’s chests and his shuddering things and he clenches unbearably around Zayn and Zayn grits his teeth to not let his orgasm be ripped from inside of him.

He quickly pulls out of Louis who’s shaking and gulping for air, eyes brimmed with tears as he watches Zayn straddle his chest and begin to fist his hard and nearly purple cock in front of his neck.

“Not gonna come inside you when you have less than half a mind,” he grits out before bracing his free hand on the headboard above Louis and jerking his cock once more before his shoulder muscles stretch taut and he snaps back as his dick shoots out thick white ropes onto Louis chin and neck and Louis parts his lips in that porn star way to catch little droplets dabble his tongue and Zayn thinks his orgasm was prolonged when he looked down at Louis, dazed and fucked out and confused yet licking come off his fingers.

He drops down beside Louis when he’s finally spent, breathing rough and ragged. Louis throws a leg over his thighs and burrows into his side, arms wrapping around his neck.

“Congrats on the award,” he slurs. Zayn has a small feeling that Louis thinks he’s a prostitute here to be Zayn’s celebratory fuck. He smiles and reaches up to ruffle Louis’ sweaty hair.

“You too, babe.”

And as he drifts to sleep, the snooty side of him takes over. He’s got four amazing bandmates, a pretty damn good voice, ridiculously good looks, hordes of people supporting him and the cutest yet sluttiest boyfriend tucked into his side.

Who is he to lose?

_~end_


End file.
